Nicole Gray
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Dont own Camp Rock. Summary inside


Nicole Gray

(Summary) She was the only girl in her family. Her brother was a famous rockstar and she lived at Camp Rock with her uncle. Now her brother is back but is not the same. Can she help him find the person he use to be as she tries to find the person she is meant to be.

Chapter one: 1ST day of Camp

Nicole walked through her cabin at Camp Rock. She was preparing for her brother's arrival as well as his bandmates. Nicole says a voice . Brown says Nicole. Are you alright asks Brown? Fine just trying to figure out how to deal with Shane once he gets here says Nicole. Just treat him like you would normally do says Brown. So ignore him says Nicole as she walks out of the cabin. She walked down to the stage.

She walked onto the stage. Hey campers she says. Barron and Sander were dancing. Alright welcome back old campers and welcome to the new ones now this year we have a celebrity guests says Nicole. Just then a limo showed up. This year we will be having three special 

instructors they are the guys from connect three don't hover over them just treat them like you would treat everyone else says Nicole as she jumps off the stage. She walked over to the limo.

(Limo) Shane this summer is about finding the real you again so enjoy it besides we will be here says Nate as he looks at his best friend. I don't want to spend my summer here snaps Shane. Well to bad rockstar you have to now get out and lets go says a voice as the door opens. Nicole says Shane. The one and only she says as she looks at them. Since when are you in charge asks Nate? Since Dee left last summer says Nicole as they made eye contact for the first time. Lets go says Jason as they push Shane out of the limo. Shane you're sharing the cabin with Uncle Brown and Nate and Jason you guys are in my cabin says Nicole as she heads off.

She is still so beautiful says Nate as he looks at her as she walks away. Dude she is my sister says Shane. Dude she is my ex girlfriend says Nate. And she is still my little sister says Shane. Shane she doesn't 

exactly like you says Jason. Not the point says Shane as they head for their cabins.

Shane and Jason went to his cabin well Nate went in the direction of Nicole's cabin one that had been hers since she started here. Nate got there in record time. She was sitting on her bed writing. Hey says Nate. Hey she replies. What you writing asks Nate as he looks at her with a sneaky smile. Nothing really I have to go actually says Nicole as she stands. Don't walk away from me Nikki he says. I cant do this Nate she says. Do what asks Nate? Be near you without wanting you to kiss me and just hold me like you use and tell me that everything will be alright says Nicole as she begins to raise her voice.

Nate moved closer and put his hands on her waist. What are you doing asks Nicole as she tensed up at the closeness. Something I wanted to do since the last time I saw you says Nate as he runs his hand through her hair. Nicole gives in and pulls him by his shirt to her. Their lips connected. Nate begins to kiss her neck and hears her moan a little. They fall back on the bed and are just making out and Nicole is on top. Nate 

deepens the kiss as he turns them over so he is on top. He kisses her neck again as she runs her hands through his hair. Just them someone knocks at the cabin door. The two teens jump apart and stood and made themselves presentable. Nate slides his hand in hers. They smiled at each other.

Nate its Shane I know you're in here says Shane as they reach the door. Finally says Shane. Stop being so impatient says Nicole as she glares at her older brother. Stop being so bossy Nikki says Shane. Don't call me that says Nicole. Why I gave you the nickname says Shane. But you lost the right to earn it when you became a jerk so find my real brother and then you can call me that says Nicole as she lets go of Nate's hand and walks away.

Nice going says Nate. I need your help says Shane. With what asks Nate. I heard this song and it reminded me of the music we use to make before the money and fame says Shane. Dude maybe you should let this new found whatever this is change you back Shane because I fear if you 

don't that sister of yours wont want to be your sister for much longer says Nate as he looks at his bandmate.

Chapter 2: Shane saves Nicole

Nicole had run down to the docks. Tears threatening to spill her big brother wasn't her brother anymore. They had grown apart even when they were together and it hurt her that he wasn't the same guy who just loved the music. She always seemed to be calmed by the water even though she hated to swim. Even after the countless times her brother had tried to teach her she couldn't get the hang of it so she never went in the lake.

It started to rain. She didn't mind she liked the rain. So she sat out there well everyone went back to their cabins. Around midnight she stood up but wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and she slipped. She fell into the lake . Nicole struggled to get above water so she could scream for help but it was no good.

(Few minutes before) Nate has she come back asks Shane concern in his voice. No says Nate as he looks at his bandmates. I am going to look for her says Shane. We will come too says Jason. The three headed out. We cover more ground if we split up says Shane. Alright Shane you take down by the lake I will check in the music room and mess hall and Jason go and check Brown's cabin says Nate. They all nod and head off. Shane ran for the lake he knew his sister she would sit out there rain or shine he was praying he was wrong.

He reached the lake and noticed his sister jacket sitting on the dock soaked. She was still her somewhere. He then noticed someone struggling in the water. Nicole screamed Shane. He heard a faint Shane as the person tried to surface. Hang on I am coming yells Shane as he jumps in. By that time Nate and Jason had heard him scream as well as everyone else. Nate reached the lake first and everyone followed afterwards

Shane swam out to his sister. He reached her. Nicole are you alright he asks as he pulls her up above water. She takes a deep breath 

and holds onto her brother for dear life. Shane don't let go please don't let go says Nicole with fear in her voice. I got you and I promise I won't let go he says as he swims ashore with her. Nate helped Shane get her back on the dock. She was started to cough up the water. Shane she whispers. I'm right here says her brother. Thank you she says as she hugs her brother. Your welcome he says as he kisses the top of her head. Thank you for saving me she says. I will always save you no matter what you think of me your still my baby sister says Shane.

We should get you back to your cabin so you can get out of these wet clothes says Nate from beside them. Alright says Nicole as she stands but almost falls. Brown was standing there. Are you alright asks her uncle. I will be fine says Nicole as she feel Nate wrap his arms around to hold her up. Come on says Nate as he picked her up bridal style and headed for the cabin.

Shane you should head back to your cabin says Brown. Alright says Shane. Just as he was walking away he dropped a picture. Mitchie picked it up. Shane she says as he starts to walk away. He turns. You 

dropped this says Mitchie. Thanks starts Shane. Mitchie my names Mitchie she says. Thanks Mitchie says Shane with a smile.

(Nate and Nicole) Nate can you put me down please says Nicole as they get closer to the cabin. No says Nate as he walks up the steps of the cabin. Nate put me down now snaps Nicole as she looks at him. Alright he says as he puts her down. She walks into her room and changes into some shorts and tank top. Nate was sitting on her bed when she walked back in. You know you're going to need to move I kind of want to get some sleep says Nicole as she looks at him. She stands in front of him. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist. Nate she says as she looks at him. He pulls her toward him. She was now sitting in his lap. Their lips connected and Nicole's arms wrapped around Nate's neck as she deepened the kiss.

She felt him lay down on the bed. They were still making out. Nate began to kiss her neck. She let out a small moan. I love you says Nate. Nicole pulled back. What asks Nicole? I love you never stopped says 

Nate as he moves a strand of her hair off her face. She smiled at him and kissed him. I love you too she replies as they continue to kiss.

(Next day) Nate had his arms around her waist and they were sleeping. Jason and Shane were sitting up waiting for them to wake up. Nate finally stirred. As he did so did Nicole. Hey says Nate with a smile. Hey she replies. Good morning says two voice. The two teens jumped up. Hey lil sis how you feeling asks Shane. Better than ever she replies as she kisses Nate. Well at least one thing is back on track says Jason. I would say at least two things are back on track says Nicole as she looks over at her brother. Shane just smiles at her. I love you Shane says Nicole. I love you too Nicole says Shane. Nikki she whispers. What asks Shane. You called me Nicole and I want my nickname back says Nicole as she stands up and walks over to her big brother and hugs him. I love you so much Nikki I missed you so much lil sister says Shane as he lets go of her.

Chapter 3: Final Jam

So Tess had spilled Mitchie's secrets that doesn't mean that what you felt is all fake Shane says Nicole as she looks at her older brother as they sat outside the cabin. Yes it does she lied probably for some interview or something says Shane. Or she lied to fit in because she doesn't know who she really is yet says Nicole as she stands. When did you get so smart asks Shane? Spending time up here after you guys left gave me a lot to think about and it made me have to find the me not only in the music but outside it as well and blend them into a whole person says his sister.

Well I guess you found that person because you fit in here better than anyone says Shane. I fit in any where when I say hey my brother is Shane Gray but no one has ever really seen me for the me that is inside before Camp Rock. The kids don't see a Rockstar's baby sister they see Nicole the girl who may have a talented brother and even two talented best friends who made it big but she herself is just as good as the day she step foot in Camp Rock says Nicole. You have done well Nicole you know that right I mean you have truly found the person that you are 

meant to be says Shane as he hugs her. I have got to go make sure that the stage is ready for final Jam see you there says Nicole as she takes off. But the final Jam stage is in the other direction says Jason as he walks out of the cabin and looks at her leave.

She is going to see Nate says Shane as he walks into the cabin. O says Jason. Mitchie happen to walk by with Caitlyn. They were heading for the bridge by the lake. Shane walks inside before she can say a word. He sees Mitchie run off with her friend behind her. You know Nicole has a point Mitchie and you found something that no one else will ever have and even though your upset she only lied to fit in with Tess and I just think it got out of control says Jason. Where did that come from asks Shane as he stares at Jason. I talk to Caitlyn and to Mitchie's mom says Jason as he leaves.

(Nate and Nicole) They were sitting at the lake when they saw Mitchie come running down to the bridge. Nicole stood up and walked over to her as did Nate. Mitchie she says. Leave me alone your brother hates me you must too says Mitchie. I don't hate you where did you get 

that from asks Nicole? I just figured you would be mad says Mitchie. Trust me on this one she is nothing like her older brother says a new voice. Hey Caitlyn says Nicole. Hey she replies as she looks at Mitchie. You know Nicole asks Mitchie? I have been at this Camp a long time my first year was the same as Nicole and Shane's says Caitlyn.

O well I bet you guys got a least perform in final Jam says Mitchie. Actually we didn't says Nate. What asks Mitchie. We got kicked out of camp activities right before Final Jam says Nicole with a smile. But wasn't Connect Three found at you first Final Jam asks Mitchie. Uncle Browns words were the end of final Jam replies Nicole. Wait a minute that what he said to us says Mitchie as she looks at Caitlyn. So we can perform but we have to wait for Final Jam to be over says Caitlyn as she looks at Mitchie.

Lets go it almost time for Final Jam and this judge needs to be there says Nicole as she points at Nate. Alright we will see you there says Mitchie as her and Caitlyn run off in another direction. Nate and Nicole began the walk to the Camp Rock theater. Nate kissed Nicole on 

the side of the neck as they began walking. She turned around and kissed him. They stood there making out for almost 5 minutes. Alright break it up love birds we have a Jam to judge says Shane. It's nice to know he has his sense of humor back says Nicole as they finally reach the stage.

Yes it is says Nate. Well I wouldn't have done it without you and without Shane stopped in mid sentence. You can say her name Shane she did help you find your sound again because she did actually listen to you says Nate as he looks at his friend. No she lied and that doesn't change anything says Shane. I wish you would just give her a second chance just like we all gave you says Nicole as she pulls out of Nate embrace and heads for the backstage.

Soon enough Final Jam was over. The boys had headed back to judge the competition. Just then the music change and Brown walked backstage. You said the end of Final Jam says Caitlyn. And Uncle Brown it just happens to be the end of final Jam says Nicole as she looks at her uncle. I was hoping you would catch on says Brown. We had a little help says Mitchie as she looks over at Nicole. I better go see what 

those judges are up to says Nicole as she heads over to the boys and was soon joined by Brown.

Mitchie soon was out performing This is Me. Nicole watched as her brothers head turned. That's the song says Shane as he looks back at his family and friends. Brown hands him the mic. So Mitchie must be the girl suggest Nate. You think replies Jason. I think a certain song would go perfectly with hers don't you says Nicole as she looks at her brother. The next thing anyone knew they were performing. Mitchie and Shane blended their songs together perfectly and once it was over everyone cheered.

Mitchie felt Shane wrap his arms around her and hug her. I'm sorry she whispered. Its alright I was a jerk and thanks to you and a really great little sister that I have I found the music that made me Shane Gray says Shane with a smile. Mitchie just smiled. Shane leaned down and he kissed her. She kissed him back. Everyone began to cheer again.

Alright everyone it is time for one of my favorite parts of Camp Rock says Nicole as she looks at the audience. Final Jam jam session says Brown into the mic. He watch as his niece grabbed her guitar and played along with Jason and Nate. He then watches as his nephew sang his heart out just for the fun of doing it. 'Raise your hands up in the air and scream. Finding our voice following our dream. Cause we rock we rock we rock on. Nobody in the world gonna bring us down the louder we go the better we sound. We rock we rock on we rock we rock Camp Rock" they said as they finished the Jam session.

Nate watched as Mitchie walked out of the Jam session hand in hand with Shane. Caitlyn and Jason were together. And he had Nicole back life was almost too perfect. Just then he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Hey rockstar whispers Nicole. Hey he says as he wraps his arms around her. I never thought I would get you back let alone Shane says Nicole. Hey I let the record company take control and I shouldn't have because it almost cost me you forever and Shane he did the same thing but in the end it all worked out I mean you saved us all in 

reality says Nate. No you guys saved me says Nicole as she hugs him. What asks Nate?

Nicole took a deep breath. Its just you guys reminded me why I love music its weird how much I wanted out last year but now I cant wait to come back says Nicole with a small smile. Nate looked at her with curiosity. What she asks? It's just I think that's the first time you have ever lied to me says Nate. I didn't lie says Nicole as guilt washes over her. You forget that you look around ever where when you lie to people now tell me the truth says Nate.

Fine last year after I left Camp Rock to go back to school and to spend some time with my mom I did some stupid stuff says Nicole. Like asks Nate? Like tried to kill myself by overdosing on pills and alcohol says Nicole as she looks down ashamed. Nate pulled her to him. I'm sorry she says as the tears begin to fall. No I'm sorry for letting myself get caught up with the fame and the Shane drama and for letting you slip through the cracks I should have fought it not let the company take everything I love over says Nate.

Nicole looked up at Nate. Hey don't even think about blaming yourself for any of it because what happened to me was years in the coming it wasn't because of you and I breaking up sure that was the final straw but I never blamed you Nate so don't says Nicole as she looks into his eyes. I love you, you know that right says Nate. I know and I love you too she replies as she leans up and kisses him. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

(Mitchie and Shane) Shane and Mitchie were standing by the lake. He had his arms around her waist. Thanks for this summer it has been the best summer of my life says Shane. I highly doubt that says Mitchie. It really has been when I first came here I didn't want to be the kid who grew up loving the music and your song and you made me realize that what the label made me into wasn't who I was meant to be says Shane as he looks at her. I guess we all changed this summer I mean I lied and I never do that mostly because back home I have no one to lie to but that is besides the point. I found myself and gained a confidence that I never thought I had and it had truly been the best 

summer of my life says Mitchie as she looks up at Shane. He leaned down and their lips met.

How did I know I would find them down here says a new voice. Causing the two teens to jump apart. They looked toward the voice to see Nate and Nicole along with Caitlyn and Jason. Hey guys says Mitchie with a smile. Hi says Caitlyn as she looks at her best friend. Look like a lot has change this summer says Nicole. For the better says Shane as he looks at his younger sister. Of course if you had asked me two months ago if I was even going to be on speaking terms with you right now I would have laughed in your face so I think things are headed in a better direction says Nicole as she lets go of Nate and hugs her older brother.

By the way if you ever think about hurting yourself ever again come and talk to me no matter if you are made at me because I am still your brother and that comes before music and always will says Shane in her ear. How asks Nicole? Just cause you weren't talking to me doesn't mean mom wasn't she called and then told me not to come 

because it would have made things worse for you says Shane. I love you big brother she says. I love you too little sister he replies as he hugs her again. Group hug says Jason as everyone joins in on the hug. Welcome to the family guys says Nate as he looks at Caitlyn and Mitchie.

Chapter 4: Epilogue

( 5 years later) Connect Three and their wives were all sitting in the limo outside of Camp Rock. Nicole and Shane owned it now since Brown wanted to keep it in the family. Nate and her married two years after Camp Rock. They were eighteen. Shane and Mitchie married a little over a year ago. Caitlyn and Jason married three months ago. Everyone was happy.

Caitlyn had become a producer and she owned her own label now which the boys were now under along with Mitchie and Nicole. They couples always took the time to come back to Camp Rock every year to teach the kids just like Brown had taught all of them.

We should get out says Nicole as she looks at her friends. Ladies first says Shane as he opens the door. Mitchie and Caitlyn and Nicole got out first and their husbands soon followed. Nate immediately wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist. Even after three years of marriage they were as in love with each other as the day they met.

Alright we should go settlen in at our cabins then great the campers says Caitlyn as she looks at her friends and husband. Alright meet up at the beach jam stage in a half of an hour says Nicole in her I'm in charge voice. Yes master jokes Shane as he takes Mitchie's hand and heads off for their cabin. Maybe I am too bossy when it comes to this stuff says Nicole. Babe if you weren't you wouldn't be you says Nate as he kisses her neck. Listen to that husband of yours he knows a lot says Caitlyn as her and Jason walked toward their cabin.

Nate and Nicole walked to their cabin. They reached the steps and Nate was nibbling on her neck. Nate she whined. What he says as he continues to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. She finally turned and kissed him as they walked into their cabin. Nate picked her 

and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against a wall. Nicole felt him lay her down on the bed. He was on top. When his cell phone went off. Both groaned. It's just Shane I'm going to ignore it says Nate as he looks at his wife who just pulled him back to her. Just then there was a knock on their door. Both groan and get up and straighten themselves out. They walked to the door.

Campers are here already says Shane as he looks at them. Ok we will be right out says Nate as he looks at his brother in law. Alright says Shane as he walks down the steps and back to Mitchie. Nicole and Nate walked out not even five seconds later. The two couples headed for the beach jam stage.

Nicole walked on to the stage. Welcome campers new and old says Nicole. Alright as you all know we have Connect Three as instructors as well as Mitchie and Caitlyn says Nicole as she looks in the audience. This years final jam prize is that whoever wins get a chance to record with Connect Three and Mitchie and also learn how to produce from our very own Caitlyn.

Caitlyn anything else should we expect asks Nicole? Whoever wins also get a recording contract at J.C.S.M.N.N Records says Caitlyn. The teens all let out some sort of scream.

The three couples smiled at the reaction. Camp Rock was back in session and they were all living their happy ever after lives. Nothing could beat that. Well maybe except that all three boys would be fathers come the end of the year. Nate and Nicole welcomed a baby girl in early November. They named her Eliza Marie. Shane and Mitchie welcomed twins right before the end of November. They were named Grant Michael and Alyssa Annable. Jason and Caitlyn welcomed their first son right before Christmas of that year.

The group now had families to raise and they wouldn't have it any other way.

AN:Dont own Camp Rock or any of the characters except mine


End file.
